1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool which performs a predetermined operation on a workpiece and more particularly, to an improved technique of the handgrip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-254341 discloses a hand-held power tool in which a tool bit is driven by an electric motor. The known power tool includes a body, a tool bit mounted to the tip end region of the body, an electric motor housed within the body to drive the tool bit and a handgrip that extends from its joint end on the side of the body to its distal end in a direction transverse to the axial direction of the tool bit.
When operating the power tool to perform an operation on a workpiece by the tool bit while holding the handgrip, ease of gripping the handgrip is desired to alleviate fatigue of the user holding the handgrip. Particularly, if the grip is easy to slip, a stronger grip force is necessarily required and it increase burden of the user.